


Sleepless Nightmares

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [45]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blushing, Boyfriends, Cell Phones, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gentleness, Hands, Heartbeats, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kotatsu, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, POV Kageyama Tobio, Photos, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soft Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Touch-Starved, dads, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: I look up, seeing the throne once again. It isn't Oikawa seated in it any longer, however. The scene pans out. I'm on one knee, bowing before a dark-haired man on a golden throne. Instead of the castle, though, it is now a large, white, gold accented room, reminiscent of the mansion.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Sleepless Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> i tried harder to make kags more in character this chapter-  
> also you've got more angst  
> because you guys have been treated too much with all those dates  
> so have some father issues and nightmares  
> anyways there's fluff so enjoy please-

_Kageyama's POV_

Though I said goodnight to Shouyou, I couldn't fall asleep. I was painfully aware of the time creeping steadily on towards Friday morning, but my mind whirled with overwhelmingly conflicting feelings and thoughts. I thought of my father, mostly.

Laying there in the darkness, staring up at the fuzzy ceiling and listening to Shouyou's steady breathing, I tried to imagine what life with my father would be like. I hardly remember what he was like when I was younger. It would be like living with a stranger.

_When was the last time he had a job? Is he_ _able_ _to make money? If he can, that_ _would_ _be helpful, so Miwa doesn't have to_ _try_ _so hard. If not, then... it would just be_ _another_ _mouth to feed. But he's an adult, and he said he'd take care_ _of_ _us, so it's likely he will he able to._

_My father..._ _isn't_ _a bad person. He seemed very kind, and Miwa smiled and_ _laughed_ _around him. Shouyou looked as though he liked him, too. But..._ _I_ _haven't had a father for eight years. Do_ _I_ _really need one now?_

I let out a deep sigh. _I don't know what to choose._ _I look up at Shouyou, seeing the familiar scene of his blankets rising and falling, slowly, in the light of the moon and his nightlight._

_Sometimes_ _I_ _feel more at home here than at my real home. But that's just... because everybody here is so kind, and thoughtful. And I've grown used to it. And Miwa is... Miwa. This household isn't one of my choices, though._

_How would my father react if_ _I_ _told him_ _I_ _wasn't straight? If_ _I_ _told him_ _I_ _have a boyfriend? Is he homophobic? Does he know that Miwa is a lesbian? If he does, how did he react?_

I pull out my phone without thinking to text Miwa and ask her, but then I see the time: 2:17 AM. Definitely asleep. Biting my lip, I unlock my phone anyways. However, I click on my photos instead.

The first one to pop up is of me. It catches me off guard for a moment, until I remember that Shouyou took my phone. The fireworks illuminated my face in an almost rainbow of colors. And on my face is an expression I've never seen on it before: happiness.

Sure, I've been happy, especially lately, but I wouldn't often let it show. _Does Shouyou really make it that visible?_ I scroll past a couple more of myself, almost passing the ones I took of Shouyou.

I gaze at it for a moment, then look back up at him on his bed. Another sigh escapes me. I can't stop myself from putting away my phone, pushing off my blankets, and rising to my feet. My feet slide across the floor, shoving the bear out of my way. My vision is almost too blurry to walk, but I make it to Shouyou's bedside.

I hesitate, my hand hovering above Shouyou's side. I let out a ' _It's now or nothing'_ breath, and gently shake him. He opens his eyes, blearily, and squints up at me.

"'Yama?" he yawns. His voice is tired, and it makes my ears redden.

"Sorry, I..." _Why_ did _I wake him up in the_ _first_ _place?_

"Can't sleep?" he asks, saving me from struggling with a response.

"I was just... thinking about my father."

Shouyou furrows his brow and sits up with an 'uff'. "Come here, then. You need to sleep."

"But..." I look down at the floor.

"I'm pretty much better already. I'll change my pillow cover and sheets first, if you want."

I look back up at him. "Okay... I'll do it, then."

"You get the sheets, and I'll do the pillowcase."

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

A few minutes later, we're lying on our sides, his chin on the top of my head that's pressed to his chest. His arms are wrapped around me under the warm blankets, his fingers tracing swirling patterns onto my shoulders. They're cold (I made him wash his hands and face, too), sending a shiver down my spine.

"Shou?" I say quietly into his shirt. I can hear his heartbeat.

He hums, sending vibrations through his chest. A wave of warmth, as well, is sent down to my toes.

"Th-thanks."

"Of course, 'Yama."

We lay like that for a long while. His hands occasionally drift to my hair, combing through it. My hands stay firmly on his shoulder blades, holding him close. His scent envelops me like the warmth from a _kotatsu_.

Eventually, his hands go heavy and still, and his breathing and heartbeat even out. Every time I blink, my eyelids stay shut for longer, until I finally drift off to sleep.

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

_"My son."_

_I look up, seeing the throne once again. It isn't Oikawa seated in it any longer, however. The_ _scene_ _pans out. I'm on one knee, bowing before a dark-haired man on a golden throne. Instead of the castle, though, it is_ _now_ _a large, white, gold accented room, reminiscent of the mansion._

_"Father." I watch myself say, unable to control myself. I watch as a viewpoint near the ceiling, but_ _I_ _can hear_ _everything_ _perfectly. "I have returned."_

_"Have you done what_ _I_ _asked_ _of you?" my father, the king, asks._

_A golden crown embedded with red and blue_ _jewels_ _sits upon his head. Gold rings adorn his fingers. One of his bejeweled hands clutches a staff, which he uses to hoist himself off of the throne._

_He moves to stand in front of me. Suddenly, I'm looking through my own eyes again. My father casts a dark shadow over me as_ _I_ _look up at him._

_"Yes," I say. I still cannot control it. "I have killed Kageyama Miwa, and Hinata Shouyou._

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

By the way:

A modern _kotatsu_ is a traditional Japanese table with a comforter placed between the frame and the tabletop, with a heater built into the bottom of the frame. (You may have seen one in fanart)


End file.
